


Kinship

by MxCharley (acenerdqueen)



Series: Haikyuu!! Creature AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merman!Yahaba, Selkie!Yamaguchi, Siren!Tsukishima, Undine!Oikawa, creature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/MxCharley
Summary: Two short drabbles about Yamaguchi and Yahaba both being aquatic creatures.





	Kinship

For most creatures, there came a sense of kinship from the little similarities in life. Vampire’s and Wendigos bond over flesh, feline and canines over shared biology and especially aquatic creatures. It didn’t matter if you were from the sea or from rivers, they stuck together. Or at least that’s what Yamaguchi had learnt. His entire family were selkies, living in house beside a river. His mother and father both had beautiful pelts which they gave each other and subsequently hid; bonding them for life. Yamaguchi has always thought it was romantic. 

This aquatic bonding is probably partly why he and Tsukki get along so well. That or the fact Tsukki was a siren. People felt naturally drawn to him; until they actually spoke to him. His sneering face and mocking laughter wasn’t exactly attractive even if his singing was.

That’s why when he saw the mermaid sitting at the edge of the court sulking before their game he felt not pity, but understanding. Like most aquatic creatures, sustained contact to water forced the transformation. How long it lasted depended. For Tsukki the transformation didn’t last long; as soon as he left the water he was fine and rain did nothing. For Yamaguchi it was more difficult. In his seal form he had to wait until he was completely dry. This had resulted in him carrying a hairdryer at all times. He had been caught out too many times on the walk to school, the outcome being Tsukki having to carry him back home. 

For mermaid it was all in the hair. Until their hair was dry they couldn’t transformed, resulting in sulking mermaids sat in paddling pools in offices and schools a common appearance in most places. 

Yamaguchi steeled his nerves. Even if he was from Aoba Johsai, it was embarrassing having to wait out the transformation.

“U-um excuse me?” 

The boy looked up sharply. His silvery hair was dripping wet, the sudden downpour had left no survivors. He recognised him vaguely as Aoba Johsai’s second year setter. Or at least he was when Yamaguchi had seen him. He was the Captain now, the third years long gone . 

“What do you want. You should warm up.” 

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. 

“Actually, I, um- I have a hair dryer if you want. I’m a selkie so I get the whole transformation thing.”

“I don’t need your pity”

“It’s not pity!” He affirmed, “You’re the captain aren’t you? You should playing, not sitting on the sidelines. If we’re going to play, we should play at our strongest.”   
The mermaid looked at him suspiciously before calling “Hey Watari, come dry my hair.” 

Yamaguchi let out a relieved huff and began to dig through his sports bag for it. 

“Oikawa-senpai used to do this for me. He’s an Undine so he had the same problem. That’s why.” He said, embarrassed, “That’s why I wasn’t prepared.”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously “I’ve had a lot of close ones. It’s not fun being carried home from school.”

Yahaba laughed. “I think it’s quite romantic. I don’t turn into a seal though so maybe I’m a bit biased.” 

Yamaguchi turned towards and him and smiled once more. Turning at the sound of Ukai’s voice calling, he bowed shortly. 

“I hope we have a good game once everything is sorted out!” He cried

“Me too,” Yahaba said, bowing shortly. “Thank you for the hair dryer.”

They smiled once again before he ran off.

 

*

 

For Yahaba, kinship didn’t come as easily. Mermaids were more distrustful of other specie, knowing fully well of the kind of mocking that could ensue. Mermaid had become bastardised by humans a long time ago, turned from beautiful killers into singing women with shell bras. So his friendship and admiration of Oikawa didn’t come easily. 

Oikawa was an Undine, a water spirit. He had the same kind of ethereal beauty as the fae, blue tinged skin that glows and sharp eyes. It all changed with one conversation.

After a day that had began with him walking carefully through the rain and eventually tripping into a puddle, wetting his hair and transforming him, he ended up being carried by Iwaizumi through the rain, face burning as other students looked curiously. Oikawa had found him, yelling on the side of the path as the regular students avoided him and more importantly the aquatic ones; for creatures who loved kinship, they never seemed to want to help a brother in need. They were all more concerned with keeping their own transformation to even try, let alone look him in the eye.

Oikawa had laughed when he saw him. 

“Oh Yahaba-chan, you have yourself in quite the pickle, eh?” He smirked, “I would carry you myself but if my hair gets too wet I won’t be able to leave my pond for a week”

Yahaba understood. At least with Undines sustained contact to water resulted in a transformation into literal water back at his home pond. 

“Iwa-chan can carry you though! Human benefits and all”

“Oh no I couldn’t be such a burden” He cried “I’m sure if you just let my parents know or the school someone could come and grab me.”

“Nonsense. What kind of senpai would I be if I left you behind. Besides, I keep a hairdryer in the locker rooms for this exact kind of situation.”

This is how he ended up using the Volleyball teams swimming pool for the first time. It was a little plastic one with, ironically, blonde mermaids swimming along the outside. He dipped the bottom of his tail into it, occasionally splashing the water up to midriff to ensure his scales didn’t dry out whilst Oikawa dried his hair. 

“You know Yahaba-chan,” Oikawa began, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed of who you are.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” He said, turning his head. 

“Of course you are. We’ve all been there.” Oikawa said frowning “In my first year all I heard was ‘Wah wah you don’t have a soul’, ‘Wah wah aren’t Undine women’” 

Yahaba gazed up thoughtfully at his senpai. “What changed?”

“Pardon?” Oikawa blinked.

“Well, everyone admires you now, I’ve never heard anything like that said.” 

Oikawa smiled softly. 

“Iwaizumi of course. The only sort of people who make comments are regulars; other creatures understand that we all have our own problems going on.” He continued. “Iwa-chan is human of course but he’s got empathy. He has always defended me and educated others.”

Oikawa ruffled his hair and laughed. “Everyone needs an Iwa-chan moment; being told that who you are is okay and you believing it. Consider this yours.” 

Yahaba blinked before bowing his head quickly. “Thank you so much Senpai.” 

Oikawa was truly the best senpai.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if my writing is crappy I just need a way to express my ideas


End file.
